1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, an electronic timepiece, a display processing method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been electronic devices that can perform positioning by receiving a radio signal from a positioning satellite of the GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) and display the positioning result, the positioning history (movement trail) and the like. There also have been navigation apparatuses in which such location information is combined with travel route information.
Some of such electronic devices use a technique of calculating a movement trail in which satellite positioning is combined with autonomous positioning that uses a variety of sensors to measure the distance and direction of a movement (for example, see JP 2011-191289A). Since autonomous positioning requires significantly low electric power compared to satellite positioning, it is possible to obtain necessary information while reducing the power consumption by intermittently perform satellite positioning while performing autonomous positioning so as to obtain a trail from a point specified by satellite positioning to the latest point or to interpolate the trail between points specified by satellite positioning, which is particularly effective in portable electronic devices with limited battery capacity.
In atomic radio timepieces which receive a radio signal from a positioning satellite to perform positioning or to obtain the current date and time, a technique has been known in the art which provides an operation module for performing the operations of satellite positioning independently from a controller of an electronic timepiece for performing an ordinary time counting operation and the like. In such atomic radio timepieces, the controller activates the operation module to receive a radio signal from a positioning satellite and reads the reception result from the operation module to perform various processing, and the controller cuts off the power supply to the operation module after reading the reception result. The efficient processing is thus achieved, and the power consumption is reduced.
However, when the operation module is limited to perform only the processing to receive a satellite radio signal, the controller has to perform mid-load processing such as generation of image data subsequent to the reception processing. Accordingly, a problem with the prior art is that essential low-load processing may sometimes be adversely affected.